Nathan
Appearance Nathan's hair is hard to explain the color. Buts it more of a very color light bluish green hair. Almost a very light seafoam. His hair is a medium, that reaches to his shoulders. He has Heterochromia, giving him two different eye colors. His left eye is a brown, and his right eye is a light icy blue. Nathan is 15 years old. His general outfit consists of a red turtleneck sweater and a black jean jacket. Nathan wears three silver ear wings on his right ear, with one on his left ear. Nathan wears necklaces, but he has a small tri-force necklace he prefers to wear. His pants are large black jeans, red and black shoes. In his dragon form, Nathan is an icy blue dragon, with white long mane going down his back. His brown and blue eyes go into his dragon form. His tail is very long, with bright blue sharp spikes at the end for slashing his enemies. His wings are very long for his body size, that uses more for diving at fast speeds. Personality/History Nathan doesn't like to speak of his family, he is considered a failure. His mother was a powerful and famous magic-wielding villain. Nathan trained years to develop his magic with his mother. Nathan is held up to high standards. Everyone expects him to be as powerful as his mother, but he isn't. Nathan bullied by his peers for not being anything like his mother and having a joke failure of a father that holds highly above his other siblings. Ultimately causing his siblings to develop a hatred for Nathan, for the favoritism he gets for being their father only biological son. Nathan is rebellious to his family, his personality is that of a typical angsty teenage trope. Nathan always questions his life choices. His villainous father tried to force him to drink the bottle to villainy, but Nathan refused it. This action ultimately put a wedge between his relationship with his dad. Nathan spends years being bullied by peers, and his siblings, that he started to make him almost emotionless and used to the abuse. The only one in the world who he felt close to was his biological sister. Amelia. Amelia and Nathan both come from a powerful lineage with powers on their mom's side. Nathan got the dragon powers from his mother, and grandfather's side of the family. While his sister got the sound powers from their grandmother's side. Nathan almost seems very careless in life, but the only person he cares for is his mother and sister. His sister was the only person in the world who would step forth and defend him during school. One day Nathan and Amelia decided to leave home, and they went on their way in life. Right now Nathan and Amelia are off traveling and adventuring together, and helping those who need them. Amelia is help-training her brother in fighting, since his sister way better as fighting. Dragon powers are very rare among people, only a section few people have them. Biggest weaknesses are that they're easily angered, and emotionally unstable. Most people with dragon powers have to go through periods of mediations, and spiritual journey to be able to fully control their powers. Only 5% actually fully unlocked their powers, and Nathan hasn't appeared to be one of them. The people with the dragon powers, basically have a secondary soul with him, that they unleash in the form of the dragon whips, and blasts, another weakness is that. If they unleash all their powers, it will take a while for their soul to return back to their body for them to be able to attack again. So they must really plan and use conserve their attacks properly. when they take their dragon forms, the human and dragon soul fuse into one soul within the users, canceling their ability to use the soul blasts, and dragon whips. Sin City Reality Nathan is the son of a famous villain named Hydra, though Hydra is currently retired she was level 8 head villain of the green district. Nathan is nothing like her. His dad is a level 1 joke villain that is known around the entire district as worthless. Nathan spends the entire time being bullied for being nothing like his mother and having a joke level villain of a father. Nathan has trouble knowing what he wants to be in life, Nathan goes to a villain school that was created by L.O.N.E to train and teach villains of the future. Though His mother rather not have him join L.O.N.E, her husband insists that his son goes to continue the lineage of villains. Nathan only has one friend, a chimera satyr hybrid named, Nemaerious, he's the only one that doesn't bully Nathan, they knew each other since kindergarten. Spineshot grew interested in Nathan and decided to mentor the kid in the art of villainy. Though Spineshot is trying to get him to take a path he actually wants, instead of taking a path other people want him to have. Nathan has trouble thinking about what he wants in life, so wanting to join L.O.R.D or L.O.N.E is constantly on his mind. Even if his mentor knows that Nathan doesn't actually want to be a villain, he still teaches him the way of villainy. Well just into Nathan finally realizes what he actually wants in life. Thanks to a tad bit of training for Spineshot, Nathan was recently moved to a level 2 villain. Abilities Dragon form- Nathan has the ability to take the form of a small humanoid 7-foot dragon. Explosive ball of fire- Nathan dragon breath is basically a light blue ball of fire and lightning. Basically a blue plasma blast, that explodes on contact with objects. Dragon whips - Nathan is able to form a long bright blue dragon whip to attack enemies, or lasso on to objects. These are also called dragon soul whips, they're a part of their dragon souls. Dragon soul blast - He is able to blast an energy of energy in the shape of a large dragon, at his enemies. Sharp claws - since he able to take the form of dragons, he can use his sharp claws to attack his enemies. Flight -since he has wings, he is able to fly durability - in his dragon form, is able to attack damage, he normally couldn't in his human form. Hypnotizing gaze - Dragons are able to hypnotize their energies when they look into their eyes. Mind-reading - Dragons have the ability to read people's mind since Nathan has the ability of dragons. Category:Characters Category:CommanderPeepers Category:Male